


Sieben haarlose Tomaten

by Belsmomaus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aberglaube, BOFA AU, Bärte, Character Death, Demütigung, Erwähnung von Albträumen, Erwähnung von Homosexualität, Gefühle der Unzulänglichkeit, Haarpracht, Leben nach der Schlacht der fünf Armeen, Lektionen lernen, Ponys, Rückeroberung Morias, Schlacht der fünf Armeen, Trauer, Traumatische Erinnerungen, Vater-Sohn-Gespräch, romantische Momente, tierische Erzählperspektive
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/pseuds/Belsmomaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bei den folgenden recht kurzen Geschichtchen handelt es sich um Teile eines Adventskalenders von letztem Jahr, den ich für PadBlack geschrieben habe. Die Worte (Kapitelüberschriften) stammen aus einem Zufallsgenerator und die handelnden Personen wurden zufällig gezogen. Manchmal gibt es auch mehrere Geschichten zum selben Wort, die meist aber nichts miteinander zu tun haben.<br/>Mit dabei sind alle möglichen Charaktere aus Mittelerde (Hobbit und Herr der Ringe, wobei deutlich mehr Hobbit).<br/>Genre und Thematik wechseln recht willkürlich.<br/>Characters und Tags werden mit folgenden Kapiteln erweitert.</p><p>Diesmal:<br/>Dis sinniert über die wichtigen Männer in ihrem Leben - und deren Haarpracht</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haarlos - 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PadBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/gifts).



> Ich werd' nicht alle 24 Geschichten hier veröffentlichen, da ein Teil davon sich auf OCs einer eigenen Geschichte beziehen, die allerdings nicht geschrieben ist. Somit wären die kleinen Stories wohl recht unverständlich (außer für PadBlack *g*).  
> Ich hoffe, es macht euch trotzdem Spaß und die Geschichten gefallen euch.  
> Ich freu mich immer über eure Meinung!

 

Haarlos

 

 

 (Dis)

  

Lautlos stand sie in der Tür, die Schulter an den Rahmen gelehnt, und beobachtete die beiden Männer, die sich in der friedlichen, abendlichen Ruhe des Wohnzimmers eine Pfeife am Kamin gönnten und sich dabei leise unterhielten.

Der eine war ihr Bruder. Unmissverständlich erkennbar an der stattlichen, dunklen Haarpracht, die ihrer eigenen so sehr glich. Dichtes, volles Haar. Gepflegt und lang. Mit ein paar Zöpfen geschmückt, gerade genug, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass ihm seine Erscheinung egal wäre. Er mochte es schlicht. Und auch wenn er seinen Bart seit der Vertreibung aus dem Erebor kurz trug, konnte seine Erscheinung ein Frauenherz durchaus höher schlagen lassen.

Ihr Bili war da völlig anders gewesen. Sein langes, blondes Haar war stets ordentlich und kompliziert geflochten, ohne dabei wichtigtuerisch oder eingebildet zu wirken. Und sie war die Einzige gewesen, die ihre Hände in seiner wilden Mähne hatte vergraben dürfen. Die Einzige, die seine ordentliche Haarpracht hatte in heillose Unordnung bringen dürfen. Wie hatte sie es geliebt, das Gefühl seiner weichen Locken zwischen ihren Fingern.

Und dann saß da noch Dwalin vorm Kamin. Mit seinem struppigen Bart und seinem Kranz dunkler Haare, die aussahen, als wären sie aus Stahlwolle, und den größten Teil seines Schädels glatt geschoren. So völlig zwergenuntypisch haarlos.

Wieso um alles in der Welt wurden ihr dann ausgerechnet bei diesem Anblick die Knie so verdammt weich?


	2. Amulett - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin findet etwas Unerwartetes vor der Schlacht der fünf Armeen

 

Amulett

 (Oin)

 

 Keiner von ihnen hätte gedacht, dass aus einer ohnehin schon furchtbar verzwickten Situation eine noch viel schlimmere werden würde. Aber hier tobte sie nun, eine gewaltige Schlacht, direkt vor den Toren Erebors. Und sie würden nicht tatenlos danebenstehen und zulassen, dass Orks sich auch dieses so mühsam zurückerarbeitete Stückchen Heimat aneigneten.

Gerüstet in die feinsten Kettenhemden, Brustpanzer und sonstigen Rüstungsteile und ausgestattet mit den besten Waffen machten sie sich bereit. Die Schatz- und Rüstkammern des Erebor hatten mehr als genug zu bieten, um ihnen optimalen Schutz zu gewährleisten und mit dem ein oder anderen Schmuckstück der alten Heimat ihre Moral zu stärken.

Oin hatte dabei etwas ganz Besonderes erspäht in den unendlichen Weiten des Goldes: ein Amulett. Eine runde Scheibe aus Mithril, gerademal eine halbe Hand breit im Durchmesser, eingefasst in makelloses Silber. Das Antlitz Erebors war detailgetreu eingraviert. Ein prachtvolles Stück: Erinnerung und Belohnung zugleich.

Nur Augenblicke später befand er sich auch schon mitten in der Schlacht. Zwerge, Menschen und Elben, die Differenzen von geradeeben schienen vorerst vergessen, zu groß war die Gefahr durch den gemeinsamen Feind.

Ein weiterer Ork fiel und er wandte sich um zum nächsten. Dabei fiel ihm sein Bruder auf, der nur unweit von ihm entfernt mit seinen Äxten einen Ork niedermachte. Gloin schien ihm etwas zuzurufen, doch selbst ohne den Schlachtlärm hätte er es vermutlich nicht verstanden. Er wollte gerade weiterkämpfen, da weiteten sich die Augen seines Bruders und ein abgrundtiefer Schrecken spiegelte sich darin wieder.

Einer Eingebung folgend wandte er sich so schnell er konnte um, doch es war zu spät, dem Speer des dreckig lachenden Orks auszuweichen. Hart schlug das rostige Metall an seine Brust und riss ihn zu Boden. Benommen bemerkte er, wie Gloin dem Ork den Kopf abtrennte und sich neben ihn kniete.

Dummer Junge, sie waren doch mitten in einer Schlacht! Da konnte er nicht einfach dem Feind den Rücken zu kehren!

Hustend presste er eine Hand an seine schmerzende Brust und erhob sich so schnell er konnte.

„Was? Aber… Bruder?“ stammelte Gloin verwirrt und fassungslos, aber ohne Zweifel überglücklich Oin am Leben vorzufinden.

Er griff nach der Kette an seinem Hals und zog das Amulett aus seiner Rüstung. Gloins Augen wurden groß bei seinem Anblick, ohne Frage konnte er den Wert dieses Schmuckstücks mehr als gut einschätzen.

Ein haarfeiner Kratzer zierte das einfassende Silber, das Mithril dazwischen war makellos.

„Einen feinen Glücksbringer hast du dir da ausgesucht!“ lachte Gloin.

Oin grinste kurz und ließ sich dann aufhelfen. Immerhin gab es noch Orks zu töten.


	3. Amulett - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Zwerge versuchten Moria zurückzuerobern, wurden aber von den Orks überrannt.  
> Und mittendrin sucht Ori nach einem alten Freund, der nach ihm hat rufen lassen...

 

Amulett

 

 (Ori)

  

Ori eilte den breiten Flur entlang in Richtung des Behelfslazaretts. Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto mehr Verwundete lagen meist stöhnend oder betend auf dem Boden an den Seiten des Ganges. Sie hatten keinen Platz mehr und keine Leute, all die Verwundeten angemessen zu versorgen. Und wer auch nur irgendwie dazu in der Lage war, noch eine Waffe zu halten, der tat es auch. Wer hierher gebracht wurde, dessen Schicksal war bereits besiegelt.

Niemand war hier, um sein Eintreten zu kontrollieren. Wozu auch?

Er sah dieselbe Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn beinahe lähmte, in allen Gesichtern um sich herum. Instinktiv umklammerte er das große Buch in seinen Armen fester.

Es hatte alles so gut angefangen, war so vielversprechend gewesen. Und mit einem Mal waren sie in Scharen gekommen, aus verborgenen Löchern und Schächten, aus Spalten, von überall her. Und sie hatten einsehen müssen, dass es inzwischen deren Heimstätte war. Sie hatten den Vorteil der Ortskenntnisse und natürlich der völligen zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit.

Und seit Balin gefallen war…

Mit seinem Tod war auch ihre Unternehmung gestorben. Sie waren führerlos und obendrein eingeschlossen. Es gab kein Entrinnen mehr. Sie saßen in der Falle. Und jeder von ihnen wusste es.

Schließlich fand er das richtige Bett. Beinahe hätte er Oin nicht erkannt; sein Bart war in totaler Unordnung und er war schrecklich blass. Sein Atem ging röchelnd. Selbst ohne die gewaltige Bauchwunde, deren Verbände durchgeblutet waren, wusste Ori, dass er im Sterben lag.

„Da… bist du ja… Junge!“ Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Oin nach etwas und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Neugierig nahm Ori den Gegenstand entgegen. Es handelte sich um das Amulett. Gloin hatte immer lautstark davon erzählt, wie es Oin in der Schlacht der fünf Armeen das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Du brauchst jetzt… alles Glück… das du kriegen… kannst… Mögen die Götter… dir hold sein… Junge!“


	4. Amulett - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli brachte bei seiner Rückkehr Kunde von den Zwergen von Moria.  
> Nun müssen sich Nori und Gloin der Wahrheit stellen...

 

Amulett

 

 (Nori)

 

Mit leeren Augen starrte er auf den Tisch. Ein Mithril-Amulett von unsagbarem Wert und ein altes, staubiges, dickes Buch. Das war alles, was von seinem kleinen Bruder geblieben war. Und das Amulett hatte gar nicht ihm gehört, sondern Oin. Aber Gimli hatte ihnen versichert, dass er es an Ori gefunden hatte. Vielleicht hatte Oin es ihm geschenkt?

_Wohl eher vermacht!_

Er konnte Doris Worte förmlich in seinem Kopf hören: „Warum hab ich ihn nur gehen lassen?“

Nori musste schlucken. Wenigstens war Dori dieser Moment erspart geblieben. Sie hatten es alle befürchtet, aber den Beweis hier vor sich liegen zu sehen…

Gloins Stimme, so leise sie auch war, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Diesmal hat es ihm kein Glück gebracht.“ Sein Gesicht war genauso dem Tisch zugewandt.

Schließlich trafen sich ihre Blicke über den Tisch hinweg, der Schmerz über den Verlust eines Bruders gespiegelt in den Augen des anderen. Sie nickten sich stumm zu, atmeten tief durch und wandten sich wieder dem Tisch zu.

Langsam streckte Gloin seine Hand nach dem Amulett aus und Nori nach dem Buch, doch Nori konnte es nicht. Er hielt inne und zog seine Hand schließlich zurück. Als er näher hinschaute, bemerkte er, dass das Amulett ebenfalls noch auf dem Tisch lag.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen gegen den Schmerz. „Nimm du das Buch“, murmelte er kaum hörbar. „Ich kann es nicht. Bücher waren Oris Leben, aber dieses hier erzählt nur von seinem Tod.“

Gloin nickte. Mit vorsichtigen Fingern nahm er das Buch an sich.

„Nimm du das Amulett. Vor langer Zeit hat es Oin das Leben gerettet, jetzt kann ich nur noch seinen Tod darin sehen.“

Nori verstand nur zu gut.


	5. Im Vertrauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Vater-Sohn Gespräch zwischen Oropher und seinem Sohn Thranduil

 

Im Vertrauen

 

 (Thranduils Vater)

 

Trotz der späten Stunde fanden noch immer einige Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg auf die kleine Lichtung. Ein Reh graste mit ihrem Kitz nahe der Büsche am nördlichen Rand, eine Bande junger, übermütiger Häschen flitzte tobend und spielend immer wieder durch das hohe Gras und brachte die zahlreichen Blumen zum wild Schaukeln. Keines der Tiere schien den Mann auf der Lichtung zu beachten, der im Schneidersitz auf einem Bett aus Moos am Fuße einer großen Eiche saß.

Der Mann war niemand geringerer als der König der Waldelben persönlich. Und diese Lichtung war Orophers Rückzugsort, sein Platz zum Nachdenken und ein guter Ort für Gespräche. Auf ein eben solches wartete er im Moment.

Ihm war seit einer Weile die Sorge im Gesicht seines Sohnes aufgefallen und er wusste, früher oder später würde er Rat bei ihm suchen. Und so wartete er, wie schon seit einigen Tagen, jeden Abend kurz vor der Abenddämmerung. Er kannte seinen Sohn, er wusste, er würde kommen, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und sein Sohn kannte ihn, er wusste also, wo er ihn finden würde.

Und in der Tat, an diesem Abend war es soweit. Als Thranduil die Lichtung betrat, hielten die Hasen inne und die Rehe schauten auf, unschlüssig, ob Gefahr drohte oder nicht. Wenige Sekunden später zogen sie sich zurück. Kein gutes Zeichen, wenn die Sorgen seines Sohnes selbst für die Tiere zu spüren waren.

Thranduil setzte sich und nach einer Weile des Schweigens, begann er schließlich zu sprechen. Sachlich und ruhig schilderte er seine Sorgen bezüglich seines Sohnes Legolas. Doch das leise Zittern in seiner Stimme, die Art, wie seine Augen unstet über die Lichtung wanderten und die Unstrukturiertheit seiner Ausführungen sprachen Bände. Oropher fragte sich, wie lange er diese Gedanken schon mit sich herumtrug, dass sie ihn so derart aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte.

Und er hörte zu, lauschte aufmerksam und musste dennoch ab und beinahe verhalten Schmunzeln.

„Er ist so ungestüm, so kindisch. Er hat nur Unsinn im Kopf. Wie soll er so sein Volk repräsentieren? Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er zwar Dekade um Dekade älter wird, jedoch kein bisschen erwachsener.“

Der Hauch eines Lächelns zog sich um Orophers Lippen, ein beinahe verschmitztes sogar. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir keine Sorgen um Legolas machen, mein Sohn. Der kindliche Drang nach Spaß und Abenteuer wird sich eines Tages wenigstens teilweise legen und Platz schaffen für Verantwortung und Pflichtbewusstsein.“

Thranduil hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein, Vater?“

Oropher lachte leise. „Ganz im Vertrauen, von Vater zu Sohn? Ganz einfach, weil sein Vater es auch irgendwann geschafft hat, erwachsen zu werden.“


	6. Schild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Leben nach der Schlacht der fünf Armeen geht weiter.  
> Und Bofur betrachtet ein Schild...

 

Schild

 

 (Bofur)

 

Prüfend lehnte sich Bofur so weit nach hinten, wie es die Leiter, auf der er stand, zuließ.

„Perfekt!“ verkündete er und erntete ein wohlwollendes Grunzen, ehe ihn sein Cousin von der Leiter winkte.

Bifur packte die Leiter zusammen und verschwand nach einem Klopfen auf seine Schulter wieder nach drinnen. Aber Bofur blieb noch eine Weile stehen und betrachtete das blankpolierte Holzschild mit der frischen Farbe, wie es an seinen Eisenketten hing und allen verkündete, dass hier Spielzeug zu verkaufen war.

Bifurs Spielzeug.

Nun gut, Bombur und er selbst halfen ab und an mit dem ein oder anderen Spielzeug aus, wenn es ihre Zeit zuließ, aber eigentlich war es der Laden ihres Cousins. Nach all den Strapazen ihrer Reise und den Gräueln der letzten Schlacht hatte Bifur wieder Ruhe und Zufriedenheit – und Spaß – im Schnitzen gefunden. So wie die Arbeit in der königlichen Küche Bombur die Grausamkeiten des Gemetzels vergessen half. So wie er selbst sich mit der Sichtung und Instandsetzung sämtlicher Mienen und Schächte von seinen Albträumen ablenkte.

Ungewollt schlich sich mal wieder jenes Bild von damals, vor so vielen Jahren, in sein Bewusstsein. Als sein Vetter blutüberströmt und mit einer Axt im Schädel von seinen Freunden und Kollegen seiner Wachtruppe zurückgetragen worden war. Orks hatten sie überrascht und angegriffen. Damals hatte er Bifur bereits tot geglaubt. Und niemand hatte gedacht, dass er sich jemals erholen würde. Und jetzt war er hier, selbstständig und Herr seines eigenen Geschäftes. Er hatte geholfen, ihre alte Heimat zurückzuerlangen, hatte die Schlacht der fünf Armeen überlebt und seinen eigenen Spielzeugladen eröffnet.

Er freute sich für seinen Cousin. Und er war unglaublich stolz.

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf Bofurs Gesicht.


	7. Haarlos - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli genießt den Morgen

 

Haarlos

 

 (Gimli)

  

Die Sonne warf ihre ersten Strahlen durch das offene Fenster und tauchte die Gestalt neben ihm scheinbar in funkelndes Licht. Wie so oft konnte er auch diesmal der Faszination nicht standhalten und streckte die Hand aus, um die bleiche Haut zu berühren.

So zart.

So weich.

Und doch wusste er, dass die Person zu der sie gehörte, auch so völlig anders sein konnte. Hart.

Und zäh.

Und unnachgiebig.

Seine kurzen, schwieligen Finger gingen wie von selbst auf Wanderschaft. Zogen die Muskeln seines Unterarms nach, streiften den kantigen Ellbogen und zogen ihre Linien weiter bis zur Schulter. Und auf dem ganzen Weg nicht ein einziges Haar.

Nun gut, wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er ein paar hauchfeine, kurze Härchen ausmachen, doch die waren so hell, dass man sie nur spüren konnte, und so kurz und weich, dass er sich bewusst darauf konzentrieren musste.

Nein, solche Haare zählten nicht.

Seine Finger strichen weiter, zeichneten das Schlüsselbein nach und malten Runen auf die weite, haarlose Fläche seiner blassen Brust.

Dieser Körper war so völlig anders als alles, was er kannte. Doch genau darin lag die Faszination. Es war ungewohnt und aufregend und so völlig neu.

Er hob den Blick und als ein paar verschlafene, blaue Augen diesen erwiderten, wusste er, dass er dieses Fremde, Andersartige um Nichts in der Welt tauschen würde!


	8. Tomate - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo hat Probleme nach all seinen Abenteuern und der Zerstörung des Ringes wieder zurück in sein altes Leben zu finden

 

Tomate

 

 (Frodo)

 

„Herr Frodo, das Essen ist fertig!“

Seufzend stand Frodo in Bilbos altem Arbeitszimmer am Fenster und blickte wehmütig hinaus über die sanft rollenden Hügel des Auenlandes. Über die saftigen Wiesen, die Blumen und grasende Tiere. Es war so herrlich friedlich und er sollte sich hier wohl fühlen. Zuhause fühlen. Geborgen fühlen.

Doch seit er hierher zurückgekehrt war, war alles anders.

Er war anders.

Er hatte gehofft, dass sich dieses Gefühl, hier fehl am Platz zu sein, wieder legen würde. Dass die Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit und die Einfachheit des Lebens hier ihn wieder zur Ruhe kommen lassen würden.

Doch es wurde nicht besser.

Tagsüber versuchte er nach außen hin der alte Frodo zu sein, sich zu geben, wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Fröhlich zu sein, um seiner Freunde willen.

Aber gemessen an Sams immer häufigeren Besuchen und der stummen Sorge in seinem Blick, gelang es ihm nicht wirklich. Sam kannte ihn zu gut, konnte hinter seine Fassade sehen, zumindest ahnen, wie es in ihm aussah. Vielleicht spürte er es auch, ein ganz kleines bisschen. Frodo hoffte es jedenfalls nicht, wünschte dieses Gefühl niemandem.

Nachts dagegen, wenn er alleine war, wenn die Dunkelheit ihn verschlang, da quälten ihn Albträume. Winzige Kleinigkeiten reichten aus, ihn an Dinge zu erinnern, ihn an Orte zurückzuversetzen, die er vergessen wollte.

„Herr Frodo?“

Die Grübeleien wegblinzelnd wandte er sich um und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, als er Sam direkt vor sich stehend fand, mit dem üblich besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Entschuldige Sam.“ Er trat an ihm vorbei und ging hinüber ins Esszimmer, wo er seinen Tisch reich gedeckt vorfand. „Oh Sam, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen.“

„Oh doch, Herr Frodo, das ist es. Ich weiß doch, dass du das Abendessen immer öfter auslässt. Aber das ist nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.“

Ehrlich gerührt streifte sein Blick über die Speisen. Da war frisches Brot, Obst und Gemüse, der Rest vom gestrigen Hühnchen fein in Scheiben geschnitten, ein Teller mit gebratenem Speck und daneben… gebratene Tomaten.

_… na toll, Asche auf meinen Tomaten…_

_… ein schriller Schrei… Angst, die einem durch Mark und Bein drang…_

_… dunkle Kapuzen und schwarze Schwerter, die schattengleich auf ihn zukamen… das kühle Band eines Ringes um seinen Finger… wabernde Geistergestalten, Gier und Ärger in ihren Augen… und schließlich Schmerz, gleißender, brennender Schmerz…_

Eine Hand auf seinem Arm riss ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, in sein warmes Zuhause, wo Sam ihn nun wahrlich besorgt musterte. Sams Blick fiel auf Frodos verstümmelte rechte Hand, die auf seiner Narbe an der Schulter ruhte.

Frodo versuchte sich an einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, doch Sams Gesicht sagte ihm, dass er kläglich daran scheiterte.

Dafür war ihm nun eines klar: er würde hier nicht mehr glücklich werden können.

Es war Zeit zu gehen!


	9. Wegkreuzung - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist die Geschichte von Ellas, Oins zuverlässigem Pony.  
> Niemand kannte den Weg so gut wie Ellas!

 

Wegkreuzung

 (Oins Haustier)

  

Ellas war ein sehr genügsames Pony. Solange er etwas Leckeres zum Fressen bekam, machte er beinahe alles mit. Und er hatte einen besonders sicheren Tritt auf den teils schmalen Bergpässen. Das war ihm auch bewusst.

Er gehörte einem alten Zweibeiner, der oft zu entlegen wohnenden Zweibeinern reiste, wenn er gerufen wurde. Sie nannten ihn Oin. Und dann vertraute er stets auf ihn: Ellas. Und mit Recht, denn er brachte ihn immer sicher ans Ziel.

Eines Tages kam Oins Bruder, der Hitzkopf. Er wollte auf die östliche Seite der Ered Luin reisen – warum hatte Ellas schon wieder vergessen, es war ihm auch nicht wichtig – und fürchtete, den Weg zu verlieren und aus Versehen bei den Elben zu landen.

Was auch immer Elben waren. Vielleicht sowas wie Nelken?

Nelken mochte er nicht, die schmeckten bitter.

Sein Oin sattelte ihn und reichte seinem Bruder die Zügel.

„Nimm den guten Ellas mit. Der zeigt dir mehr als deutlich, wo du besser nicht hinreitest.“

Ellas freute sich, dass er sich mal wieder so richtig die Beine vertreten konnte. Und sein Reiter hatte es auch lieber etwas zügiger als Oin, da konnte er mal zeigen, was in ihm steckte. Sie erreichten bald ihr Ziel und die anderen Zweibeiner, mit denen der Hitzkopf tagelang diskutierte, bis es dann endlich wieder auf die Reise ging. Diesmal weiter Richtung Süden, wo es weitere Zweibeiner zu treffen gab. Wenige Tage später traten sie dann gemeinsam den Rückweg an.

Irgendwann auf ihrer Reise bedeutete der Oin-Bruder ihm, stehenzubleiben, und saß ab. Er sah sich fragend um.

Der Weg kreuzte sich hier.

Ellas kannte die Stelle.

Gemütlich stellte er sich hin und knabberte an den leckeren Kräutern am Wegrand, während er die Gelegenheit gleich noch nutzte, um sein Geschäft zu verrichten.

Da fing der Hitzkopf plötzlich an schallend zu lachen, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und stieg wieder auf. Ellas verstand zwar nicht, aber die gute Laune des Zweibeiners war ansteckend.

Als sie wieder zurückkamen, wartete Oin schon auf sie. Ein anderer Zweibeiner war bei ihm. Er sah komisch aus. Ihm fehlte das Fell auf dem Kopf, zumindest das Meiste davon.

Sein Reiter stieg ab und klopfte seinem Oin lachend auf die Schulter.

„Du hattest Recht! Ellas ist ein wahrhaft gutes Pony!“ Natürlich fühlte er sich geschmeichelt. Wer hörte denn nicht gerne ein Kompliment? „Eindeutiger hätte er mir nicht zeigen können, wo ich hinmuss.“

„Was hat es dir gezeigt?“ fragte der Große ohne Fell. Und der Oin-Bruder antwortete.

„Ich wusste nicht, welcher Weg mich zu den Elben bringt und welcher nicht. Aber Ellas hier hat’s mir gezeigt!“ Er lachte wieder, diesmal lautstark. „Das verdammte Pony hat auf den Weg zu den Elben geschissen!“

Beide brachen in lautes, dröhnendes Gelächter aus, das ihn ein bisschen erschreckte. Oin schmunzelte nur.

Ellas verstand nicht, was so lustig war. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, was Elben waren.

Er wusste nur, dass es angenehmer war, sein Geschäft im Stehen zu verrichten, als unterm Laufen. Und dass die Kräuter an der Kreuzung viel zu lecker waren, um sie aus Versehen damit zu verdrecken, deshalb hatte er sein Hinterteil weit davon entfernt platziert.


	10. Tomate - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen und Aragorn gönnen sich eine kleine Auszeit

 

Tomate

 

 (Arwen)

  

Die kleine Lichtung lag ein wenig versteckt ein Stück abseits des Weges. Ein kleiner Zufluchtsort, um einen Moment wie diesen zu genießen. Die Sonne warf ihre hellen Strahlen auf die umliegenden Baumwipfel und zauberte so ein herrliches Farbenspiel in die dunkelgrünen Blätter, zwischen die sich bereits die ersten gelben und roten mischten. Ihre Kraft reichte noch aus, den Boden zu wärmen und die bereits kalten Nächte zu vergessen.

Eine Decke lag inmitten der Lichtung auf Moos und Gras und auf ihr der Einzige, der sie von solch einem herrlichen Spätsommertag ablenken konnte. Das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Rascheln der Eichhörnchen, die eifrig nach Nahrung für den Winter suchten, rutschten in den Hintergrund. Für Arwen zählte nur der Mann, neben dem sie saß.

Ihre Hand wanderte zu seinem Mund, die pralle rote Frucht zwischen ihren Fingern eine verheißungsvolle kleine Nascherei. Spielerisch strich sie damit die Konturen seiner Lippen nach, doch sobald er sie öffnete, zog sie mit einem Grinsen ihre Hand ein wenig zurück. Er hob eine Augenbraue, die pure Freude am Leben in seinen Augen. Sie wiederholte die Geste, doch diesmal ließ sie ihm die Frucht. Genießend fing er an zu kauen und sie stahl ihm einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie sich mit flinken Fingern die nächste schnappte.

Diesmal strich sie mit dem Rücken ihres Zeigefingers seinen Hals entlang, umspielte den Teil seines Schlüsselbeins, den sein loses Hemd freigab und platzierte die Frucht in der Kuhle unter seinem Hals. Mit einem neckischen Blick in seine Augen beugte sie sich langsam hinunter, küsste sich sanft einen Weg von seinem Adamsapfel hinab und nahm die rote Frucht vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne. Als sie zu ihm nach oben kam, lag ein glückliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen und er empfing sie zu einem saftigen Kuss.

Arwen leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und erneut zur Schale griff. Aragorn folgte ihrer Hand mit seinem Blick und sah sie dann wieder an, etwas Spitzbübisches im Blick.

„Sind Tomaten nicht eher eine ungewöhnliche Wahl hierfür?“


	11. Sieben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von all den Pfeilen in seinem Leben waren es nur sieben Stück, die Kili wirklich etwas bedeuteten.

 

Sieben

 (Kili)

  

Solange er denken konnte, war der Bogen seine liebste Waffe gewesen. Er konnte auch gut mit dem Schwert umgehen, doch wenn er die Wahl hatte, würde er immer den Bogen bevorzugen. Viele verstanden das nicht, hielten ihn für einen Feigling, der sich lieber aus einem Kampf heraushielt um aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. Oder sie hielten den Bogen für ein reines Werkzeug zur Jagd. Oder am Schlimmsten: für Elbenkram.

Doch Kili hatte gelernt, nicht darauf zu hören. Er wusste, dass er kein Feigling war. Und er wusste, was ihm wichtig war. Und der beste Weg, das zu beschützen, was ihm wichtig war, bestand darin, die Gefahren für seinen Bruder, seine Familie und Freunde gar nicht erst in Zweikampfnähe heranzulassen!

Mit einem Schmunzeln sah er ins Feuer und rief sich von all den vielen hunderten Pfeilen, die er in seinem Leben verschossen hatte, jene zurück in Erinnerung, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Die etwas Besonderes waren. Es waren gerade mal sechs.

Da war natürlich der erste Pfeil, den er je geschossen hatte. Nicht mehr als ein halbwegs gerader Ast, doch während Dwalin Fili noch erklärt hatte, wie er sein Schwert richtig zu halten hatte, hatte er selbst den Spielzeugbogen probehalber gespannt. Und der Ast-Pfeil? Er hatte wirklich _keine_ Ahnung, wie der an Dwalins Allerwertestem gelandet war.

Dann war da natürlich der erste Pfeil, mit dem er einen Hirsch geschossen hatte. Der Platz unter den Jägern war ihm damit sicher gewesen und er hatte sich gut gefühlt, wie ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Und vor allem: erwachsen!

Nicht zu vergessen sein Glückspfeil. Fili hatte ihn für ihn angefertigt. Er hatte den Schaft aus einem Eschenstück geschnitzt und die Pfeilspitze selbst geschmiedet. Die Federn eines Habichts machten ihn sogar noch einzigartiger, als er für Kili ohnehin immer sein würde.

Und ganz gewiss nie vergessen würde er den vermaledeiten Orkpfeil! Er war mit Fili durch bloßen Zufall in einen Orküberfall hineingeraten und hatte nicht schnell genug ausweichen können. Noch heute zierte eine hässliche Narbe seinen linken Oberschenkel.

Um seinen Hals hing Nummer fünf.

Also die Pfeilspitze hing um seinen Hals. Er hatte sie abgerundet und an ein Lederband gebunden. Es war der letzte Pfeil seines Vaters gewesen, der ihn darauf verwendet hatte, einem Freund das Leben zu retten, was ihn letztendlich sein eigenes gekostet hatte.

Seine Hand wanderte instinktiv zu dem Anhänger an seiner Brust und sein Blick zu seinem Bruder auf der anderen Seite des Feuers. Mit dem sechsten Pfeil – und der war ihm sogar noch wichtiger – hatte er Fili das Leben gerettet. Und das war alles, was zählte!

Fili schaute auf und grinste ihn an. Mit einem einzigen Blick gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass Kili sich zu ihm gesellen sollte – vermutlich weil Bofur neben ihm mal wieder eine seiner unterhaltsamen Mienengeschichten zum Besten gab.

Ohne nachzudenken folgte er der stummen Einladung seines Bruders und lachte schon bald selbst über die Absurditäten des Zwergs mit der Mütze.

Nichts ahnend, dass bereits in wenigen Wochen ein weiterer denkwürdiger Pfeil auf ihn wartete.

Der Letzte seiner Liste.


	12. Wegkreuzung - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofurs Vater bekommt kalte Füße

 

Wegkreuzung

 (Bofurs Vater)

 

Ihm ging das alles zu schnell!

Zeit seines Lebens hatte er die Dinge langsam und in Ruhe angepackt. Sich Zeit gelassen und nicht hetzen lassen. Er war seinen Weg gegangen, frei und ungezwungen und in seinem Tempo und das hatte ihm nie geschadet. Nein, das war, was ihn ausmachte! Er tat, was er wollte, wozu er Lust hatte, und das meist schön gemächlich.

Aber jetzt, jetzt ging alles so verflucht schnell.

Geradeeben hatte er noch diese Zwergin kennengelernt – und was für eine, stämmig und fröhlich und energisch und ihr Bart! – und schon im nächsten Moment war sie schwanger und dann war da auch plötzlich schon das Baby da. So klein und hilflos, mit den Augen seiner Mutter.

Das ging ihm zu schnell!

Wie sollte er bei diesem Tempo denn mithalten? Und wollte er das denn?

Abrupt blieb er stehen. Seine Füße hatten ihn ganz instinktiv an den Rand der Siedlung geführt, an die Wegkreuzung, die ihn entweder über einen Umweg nach Hause oder aber hinaus in die Freiheit führen konnte. Wo die Welt sich in einem anderen Tempo drehte, wenn er es wollte.

Zuhause warteten Verantwortung und Pflichten und Hast.

Er atmete tief durch… und setzte den ersten Schritt in die Freiheit. Er fühlte sich schon viel leichter. Dann den nächsten Schritt und den nächsten…

Und mit einem Mal sah er das Gesicht des kleinen Bofur vor sich, wie er ihn mit seinem zahnlosen Babygrinsen anlachte, wie er mit seinen kleinen Händchen an seinem Bart spielte.

Und er spürte Findras warme Hände an seiner Stirn, wie sie ihm im Schein des Kaminfeuers unendlich langsam und gemächlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Und er hielt inne.

Nein, das konnte er nicht aufgeben. Das war es nicht wert.

Seufzend wandte er sich um, beschämt, dass er es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Vielleicht war die Welt ja gar nicht so schnell, vielleicht war er nur so langsam.

Entschlossen schritt er zurück zur Siedlung.

Dann würde er sich ihnen stellen, der Hast und der Eile.

Für Findra.

Für Bofur.


	13. Tomate - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der junge Nori lernt eine wertvolle Lektion für's Leben.  
> Natürlich auf die harte Tour...

 

 

Tomate

 

 (Nori)

  

Geh in die Stadt der Menschen, da ist leichte Beute zu machen, hatte Kjore gesagt.

Die Menschen bewachen ihre Schätze nicht so argwöhnisch wie Zwerge, hatte er gesagt.

Und er hatte Recht behalten.

Die Menschen hier hatten oft genug mit Zwergen zu tun, um nicht misstrauisch zu werden, wenn sie einen in ihrer Mitte antrafen, waren aber dennoch distanziert genug, um einen Zwerg in Ruhe zu lassen. Die idealen Voraussetzungen.

Dazu noch der teure Schmuck der Frau des Bürgermeisters, der sich gut verkaufen lassen würde. Einfach perfekt! Und das Fenster des Schlafzimmers war nahe genug am Nachbarshaus, um leicht aufs Dach zu entkommen, hatte er gesagt…

Nori schnaubte verächtlich, als er daran zurückdachte. Sein Rücken tat ihm langsam weh und die Muskeln in seinem Nacken und seinen Oberarmen fingen an, sich schmerzhaft zu verspannen. Wie lange stand er nun schon hier?

Am Marktplatz in aller Öffentlichkeit am Pranger festgekettet. Er hasste es!

Und dennoch, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Sie hatten ihm für den Diebstahl die rechte Hand abhacken wollen. Zu seiner Schande war es die Bürgermeistersgattin selbst, die ihn davor bewahrt hatte.

_„Er ist doch noch ein Kind. Seht ihr denn nicht? Er hat noch nicht mal einen richtigen Bart!“_

Klatschend traf ihn etwas an der linken Stirnseite und zerplatzte. Zäh rutschte es ein Stück an seinem Gesicht hinunter, ehe es zu Boden fiel. Aber der faulige Gestank blieb zurück, ebenso der klebrige Saft, der ihm ins Auge lief und höllisch brannte. Ein hohes Lachen erklang. Das Brennen ignorierend schaute er auf und erspähte drei Kinder mit einer Schale voller gammliger Tomaten. Er schenkte ihnen seinen grimmigsten Blick und wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, ihnen mit wüsten Beschimpfungen und Drohungen genug Angst zu machen, dass sie davonliefen, da holten zwei von ihnen erneut aus. Schnell schloss er den Mund und keine Sekunde zu früh.

Die roten Früchte zerbarsten mitten in seinem Gesicht.

Und die Kinder lachten nur noch mehr. Ein paar Frauen, die ihre Wäsche im Waschzuber vor dem Haus wuschen, stimmten mit ein. Ebenso die Zimmerleute, die zwei Häuser weiter ein Dach reparierten.

Nori schüttelte wütend den Kopf, um sich von den Resten der Tomaten zu befreien, und spuckte aus, um den widerlichen Geschmack des verrotteten Gemüses loszuwerden.

Es war widerlich. Und es stank. Und sein ganzes Gesicht klebte. Und erst seine Haare!

Und sein Rücken und Nacken schmerzten.

Aber vor allem war es unglaublich erniedrigend!

Demütigend!

Kjore würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er ihm je wieder begegnete!

Aber immerhin hatte er eins aus dieser Sache gelernt: Vertraue NIEMALS auf die Informationen eines anderen!

 


	14. Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Fest zum Jahrestag der Wiedererlangung Erebors will gefeiert werden.  
> Und Fili genießt es in vollen Zügen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOFA AU  
> Thorin, Fili und Kili haben die Schlacht überlebt.

 

Fest

 

(Fili)

 

 

Die Anspannung fiel nur langsam von ihm ab.

Heute war der erste Jahrestag der Wiedererlangung des Erebor. Und auch wenn ein Großteil des Berges nach wie vor vom Dreck und der Zerstörung des Drachens befreit werden musste und weite Bereiche noch immer nicht zugänglich waren aufgrund von eingestürzten oder einsturzgefährdeten Stollen und Gängen, so wurde überall im Berg gefeiert.

Die offiziellen Feierlichkeiten lagen hinter ihm. Vorbei waren die Stunden, die er zusammen mit wichtigen und adligen Zwergen im Thronsaal verbringen hatte müssen, während Reden gehalten wurden, Spielmänner etwas aufführten und protzige Speisen aufgetischt wurden.

Den Abend hatte sich der König für seine Familie und engsten Freunde reserviert.

Und Fili genoss es.

Im letzten Jahr hatte er erst so richtig begriffen, was es bedeutete, Thronerbe zu sein. Thorins Genesung nach der Schlacht der fünf Armeen war ein langwieriger Prozess gewesen – noch heute machte sich jeder Wetterwechsel schmerzhaft in seinem linken Arm bemerkbar. Und auch wenn sein Bruder damals schwer verletzt und tagelang bewusstlos gewesen war, auch wenn er nichts hatte lieber tun wollen, als über seinen Bruder und seinen Onkel zu wachen, so hatten die Zwerge jemanden gebraucht, der sie führte. Schneller als es ihm lieb war und zu einem undenkbar schlechten Zeitpunkt hatte ihn seine Verantwortung mit voller Wucht eingeholt.

Bis heute hatte er seine Schwierigkeiten damit, diese Position auszufüllen. Es war anstrengend und fordernd.

Daher genoss er diesen Moment umso mehr.

Seine Familie war hier. Und seine Freunde. Zwerge unter denen er sich geben konnte, wie er wirklich war. Hier hatte er nicht der Thronerbe zu sein, in dieser Gesellschaft konnte er einfach nur Fili sein.

Mit einem Lächeln schnappte er sich einen Krug Bier und gesellte sich zu Gloin und Dwalin, die sich an einem Tisch gegenübersaßen und offenbar zu einem Duell Armdrücken bereit machten. Oin, Ori und ein paar andere standen um die Kontrahenten herum und platzierten eifrig ihre Wetten.

Bei einem genüsslichen Schluck ließ Fili seinen Blick umherschweifen und fand schließlich seinen Onkel, der nahe dem Kamin in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Balin und Bifur verwickelt war. Er sah entspannt und zufrieden aus. Er hatte sich verändert seit der Schlacht. Aber wer von ihnen hatte das nicht?

Da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er spürte den Körper einer anderen Person dicht hinter sich.

„Ich hab eine Idee!“ verkündete Kili verschwörerisch leise und begann seinen Plan, Bofurs Mütze zu klauen, flüsternd darzulegen.

Schmunzelnd schaute Fili zum auserkorenen Opfer hinüber, das gerade von seinem Bruder in ein Gespräch verwickelt abgelenkt war. Es würde ein bisschen dauern, aber es könnte klappen.

Langsam stellte er den Krug auf einen nahen Tisch und wandte sich zu Kili um.

Und grinste.

Er konnte morgen wieder Prinz sein.

 


End file.
